Dean and The Cookies
by JeffersonStarship
Summary: Who is that keeps stealing Dean's cookies?


**_Dean and the cookies._**

At first, Sam didn't think anything much to Dean's sudden obsessive behaviour towards his own cookies. At first, he thought it was just another fad on Dean's part, obsessing over the whereabouts of his cookies at all times.

But it was when he caught Dean trying to hide said cookies in the shower in a Tupperware box that he really got worried.

"Dean, what are you doing exactly, may I ask you?" Sam asked his elder brother, pursing his lips at Dean, who merely looked guiltily over his shoulder at Sammy.

"I'm hiding my cookies .... !" Dean said, guiltily.

"Yes, I can see that, but why are you hiding them in the shower? In a Tupperware box no less!" Sam asked, with a roll of his eyes.

"So the tramp doesn't get them!" Dean said, as if that really explained everything.

"Tramp. Tramp, Dean. What tramp would that be, and why is he interested in your cookies?" Sam asked, his lips quirking in a sudden attempt to not smile.

"The tramp that's been stealing in every night and stealing my cookies and eating them, Sam. It doesn't matter where I hide them, he always finds them!" Dean pouted, in the poutiest way possible that only Dean could pull off.

"So you're hiding them in the shower?" Sam asked, actually coming out and laughing now.

"Well, I've tried everywhere else - I've tried the Impala, under my bed, under my pillow, under YOUR pillow ... but that damn tramp always finds them!" Dean said with a look of disgust.

"How, do you know it's a tramp?" Sam asked the obvious question.

"It's a dude in an overcoat, Sam. Tramps a;ways wear overcoats, plus he looks a little dishevelled .... " Dean said, looking a little shifty now. "I only saw him in the dark, but I know it was a tramp!"

"Sounds an awful lot like Castiel to me, Dean!" Sam said, laughing at his beleagured brother.

"That's what I thought at first, but why would an angel be sneaking round at midnight stealing people's cookies. That's why I figured it had to be a tramp!" Dean said, and Sam could at least see the logic in his brother's statement.

"Okay - let's stay up and see if we can catch this damn tramp of yours then," he sighed, with a shake of his head.

That night, when it came to going to bed - both of the Winchester brothers, got into their seperate beds, wearing their usual pajamas, and pretended to go to sleep.

Dead on midnight, the tramp arrived, stealing through the room, heading straight for the bathroom, and the hidden cookies.

Dean exchanged a look with Sam, before on Dean's count of three, they stole quickly after the tramp.

"PUT DOWN THE COOKIES AND STEP AWAY FROM THE SHOWER CUBICLE TRAMP!" Dean yelled, pointing his gun at the back of the tramp's head, as Sam snapped on the bathroom light.

The tramp froze, before holding his hands up in the air, and turning slowly around.

Dean's mouth dropped open when he took in the puppy dog look of Castiel.

Sam started to laugh, before giving his brother a playful shove and saying - "I told you it was Castiel stealing your cookies, dude! Not some random tramp!"

"Why were you stealing my cookies, Castiel?" Dean asked the angel, in disbelief.

"This vessel I am inhabiting needs to eat sometimes Dean, and I'll get arrested if I steal from a shop. I'm an angel. I don't have any money!" Castiel said, with a snort.

"Good point. So why didn't you ask me to feed you, instead of almost getting shot for being a random thieving tramp?" Dean asked him.

Castiel scuffed his shoe on the linoleum floor of the bathroom, before looking up at Dean with huger than normal eyes, that made him look even more like an errant school boy.

"m sorry, Dean, but I don't know .... " he said, quietly, looking ashamed.

"AWWWWWW! Isn't he adorable!" Sam said, reaching out to pinch Castiel's cheek mightily.

Castiel looked at Sam, before saying - "You should show me some respect, Samuel. I have smitten people for less than that!"

Sam merely laughed, then shook his head at the glowering angel, before Dean said - "Do you want some toast?"

Castiel looked at Dean as though he was going to refuse, before he said - "Toast would be nice, Dean. Do you have strawberry jam? I'm partial to strawberry jam, you know!"

Dean smiled at Castiel's wistful expression, before he went to make the toast for a hungry angel ....


End file.
